Peacemaker
by Bramblesong's Vulpix
Summary: Forestkit is a kit of Shadeclan, and just like most cats, he aspires to become leader one day. Echokit is a kit of Streamclan with a much simpler goal; to become respected in her clan. However, there is something that stands in both of these cat's ways, and neither of them understand it; a deep abiding hatred of each other, and only one cat can act as peacemaker. First Fanfiction
1. Prologue

Shadeclan

Leader: Fernstar- brown and gray tabby she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

Deputy: Featherclaw- white and gray tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Cedarsong- gray and tan tabby tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Brownleaf- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Stonepaw

Gladeheart- silver tom with black spots and amber eyes

Applecloud- brown she-cat with leaf green eyes

Blossomclaw- gray and white tom with black paws and amber eyes

Apprentice: Ivypaw

Floodswirl- brownish gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Flypaw

Emberbounce- ginger and brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Foxpaw

Apprentices:

Foxpaw- reddish tabby tom with green eyes

Stonepaw- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypaw- white tom with piercing amber eyes

Flypaw- gray tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Sandyleaf- tan she cat with blue eyes

Kits: Bouncekit, Cloverkit, and Flarekit

Deerbounce- tan and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

Kits: Forestkit and Originkit

Elders:

Dropletwish- black she-cat with blue eyes

Roseheart- red and brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Blackflame- black tom with amber eyes

Kits:

Bouncekit- brown tom with amber eyes

Cloverkit- tan she-cat with green eyes

Flarekit- ginger tom with amber eyes

Forestkit- brown and gray tabby tom with deep green eyes

Originkit- black tom with white paws and chest; blue eyes

Sunclan

Leader: Shardstar- white tom with swirls of brown fur; amber eyes

Deputy: Bubblefall- white-gray she-cat with blue eyes and a plumlike tail

Apprentice: Snowpaw

Medicine Cat: Turtlespot- light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Warriors:

Honeycloud- brown and tan tom with white paws; amber eyes

Yellowheart- gray and tan she-cat with amber eyes

Bloomlight- white she-cat with ginger patches and blue eyes

Gorsetail- gray tom with long fur and amber eyes

Apprentice: Sweetpaw

Vineclaw- brown tabby tom with black ears and blue eyes

Willowbird- gray she-cat with green eyes

Jaggedfang- black tom with piercing amber eyes

Apprentice: Waterpaw

Apprentices:

Sweetpaw- white she-cat with ginger and brown patches; blue eyes

Waterpaw- dark, almost blue, tom with blue eyes

Snowpaw- white tom with green eyes

Queens:

Silverheart- silver tabby with blue eyes

Kits: Cometkit and Birchkit

Elders:

Squirreltail- brown and ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Wolfflight- gray wolf-colored tom with blue eyes

Silverleaf- silver tabby she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

Kits:

Cometkit- white she-cat with black and ginger patches of fur; forest green eyes

Birchkit- light brown tom with green eyes

Streamclan

Leader: Sparkstar- gray tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Mousefang- dusty brown tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Scorchpaw

Medicine Cat: Glowshine- young white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Rosepaw

Warriors:

Bitterclaw- dark gray tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Lilypaw

Drizzletail- bluish- gray she-cat with gray eyes

Breezelight- tortoiseshell she-cat with a white belly; yellow eyes

Apprentice: Reedpaw

Grassfeather- light brown tom with green eyes

Brightflame- black and white she-cat with green eyes

Darkdove- black tom with gray eyes

Sweetbramble- gold she-cat with amber eyes; Darkdove's sister

Apprentices:

Rosepaw- brown and red tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; Medicine Cat apprentice

Lilypaw- gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Scorchpaw- black she-cat with fiery amber eyes

Reedpaw- black tom with a brown tail tip; blue eyes

Queens:

Blizzardthistle- silver she-cat with amber eyes

Kits: Thistlekit, Bramblekit, and Thornkit

Rainyflame- dark gray-blue she-cat with green eyes

Kits: Nettlekit and Echokit

Elders:

Murkystorm- once powerful black tom with amber eyes

Stonepelt- brown and black tabby tom with amber eyes

Runningwater- small and frail she-cat with gray tabby fur and green eyes

Kits:

Thistlekit- gray tom with long fur and amber eyes

Bramblekit- gold tom with gray eyes

Thornkit- black tom with a gray tail tip; amber eyes

Nettlekit- dark gray tom with lighter gray paws and green eyes

Echokit- light, dusty brown she-cat with gray eyes

Prologue

A silver she-cat sat under the full moon on a small rock that overlooked a river. The leaves above her swayed gently as a warm, green-leaf breeze drifted through them. The silver cat was staring at the moon, a misty look in her gray eyes. The bushes behind her rustled and a bright orange tom stepped out of the shadows, his ice-blue eyes bright in the moonlight. He slowly approached the she-cat, taking each step as if afraid the ground would crack underneath his paws. The silver tabby didn't seem to notice; however, she continued staring at the moon as if in a trance. When the fiery tom was right behind the she-cat, he paused, as if uncertain, and then padded up to the she-cat's side.

"Silverstem?" he murmured, looking concerned. "What are you doing here? You should be in your den resting, there is still so much to do."

Silverstem blinked very slowly, and turned to the orange tom, sadness glowing in her gray eyes. "I know," she sighed, "I've just been thinking of everything we left behind. I'm not the only one." She turned back toward the moon. "Tonight is the first full moon since we left the clans. We all left something behind… Sunpelt left Darkshine to raise their kits alone and Streamsong left her mate." At this point the young tabby closed her eyes as if recalling a painful memory. " I left Littlestorm to fend for himself. How could I do that to my brother!? My only family! Sometimes I almost regret coming." Silverstem opened her eyes, now bright with determination, and continued gazing at the moon. "But then I remember why I came. The destiny Starclan sent to me, Sunpelt, Streamsong, and Shadestorm. The one that Littlestorm wasn't part of…" Unable to continue, Silverstem looked straight into the orange cat's eyes. "You're going to be a great deputy, Flamewhisker. I told everybody early this morning, as you know. We will rule together, side by side, until Starclan comes to claim us." With that, Silverstem sighed and resumed gazing at the moon.

Flamewhisker slowly stood up. His ice-cold eyes gleaming like fire in the night. "Such a pretty dream," he hissed "that _is_ what Starclan sends after all, right? Dreams?"

Silverstem got to her paws in surprise. "Dreams? Of course Starclan sends dreams. What do you mean, Flamewhisker?"

"Dreams," the tom hissed "dreams, hopes, desires. That doesn't necessarily make it true." He took a step towards the flabbergasted she-cat. " Do you know how hard I worked to become Splashstar's deputy? I worked for moons on end earning his trust, and when the post finally opened, guess who was rewarded?" He paused dramatically "Only the youngest, most inexperienced warrior in the entire clan!"

Silverstem still looked confused. " I'm sorry, Flamewhisker," she said carefully "that is exactly why I chose you for my deputy. Everyone in the clan took notice of your actions, but it was Splashstar who made the final decision."

Flamewhisker shook his head. "You don't get it do you? Deputy wasn't my aim, leader was! Splashstar was on his last life!" He bared his fangs cruelly. "Which is why I came here. Splashstar is bent on preventing me from becoming deputy, there is no hope there. I would have an easier time taking care of a weakling like you!"

"Do you think I would go without a struggle?" Silverstem spat, finally accepting that she would have to fight her way out. "I can still fight!"

"Except that I won't be _fighting_ you, I know you can't swim." With that final remark, Flamewhisker crashed into Silverstem. The silver tabby attempted to dodge, but Flamewhisker was too quick. He flung her away over the rock and into the river below. _That wasn't even as hard as I thought it would be! _the tom thought as he watched the silver cat's form slowly disappear under the water and into the fast moving current. Not even waiting to see if he succeeded, the orange tom padded back into the forest, his brown tail tip held high in the air.


	2. Chapter 1

**I have this chapter and the next already finished, so I can post them sooner than I normally would be able to.**

Chapter 1

Sunlight dappled the wet floor of a tiny forest glade. The bushes surrounding the glade flowed with the wind, and the scent of rain hung in the air. A kit's tiny brown head darted out from under a low-hanging bush and darted back in with a small squeal of delight. Suddenly, the brown kit along with two others, a tan and a ginger, raced out of the bush, their tiny paws splashing in the mud.

"C'mon, lets play the Warrior game," the tiny brown kit announced. " I'll be Fernstar!"

"No way! You can't be Fernstar, Bouncekit! You're a tom!" the tan kit complained, puffing out her chest. " I'm Fernstar, you and Flarekit are both toms!"

"Fine!" Bouncekit snapped, "I'll be Featherclaw. Tell Cloverkit who you want to be Flarekit."

The smallest kit, Flarekit, tilted his head thoughtfully. "Well…" he drawled, "I suppose I'll be Emberbounce, he is our father after all."

"Okay!" Bouncekit exclaimed with excitement. The sound of the kit's play fight echoed around the clearing, where Shadeclan warriors were hard at work. Blossomclaw was coming in with his apprentice Ivypaw, both carrying prey, and Cedarsong was examining something in Stonepaw's pad. Bored with the play fight already, Forestkit's eyes strayed to Fernstar's den, where the leader was watching over all the activity with a look of pride. Soon after the brown tabby turned around and returned to her den. Forestkit glanced into the nursery, looking for Originkit, his brother. The black and white tom was quite calm, and Forestkit admired him for that, they were only one moon away from becoming an apprentice, and Forestkit could barely contain his excitement. Turning around, Forestkit entered deeper into the nursery in search of Originkit, and he wasn't disappointed. His brother lay in a tight knot on the edge of the nursery, the brambles in the nursery walls pricking his pelt. _Deerbounce must be out hunting_ Forestkit thought. His mother had taken more time to herself after he and Originkit were weaned. Forestkit padded up to his brother and poked him with a sharp claw.

"Wake up, I'm sick of waiting for you to finish your midday nap!" Originkit opened a bright blue eye, still foggy from sleep.

"Forestkit," he murmured, "sunhigh already?" At Forestkit's nod he rolled over and got to his feet with an enormous yawn. "So, what is your plan today O' great leader?" he asked with a purr of amusement.

"Forestkit stifled a snort of amusement. _I must remain strong_ he thought, _I want Originkit to respect me as much as I respect him! _"I want to see Fernstar today," he declared, "she just returned to her den, maybe we could get her to let us become apprentices early."

"Unlikely," Originkit chuckled, "but worth a try nevertheless." The two siblings trotted into the clearing and up to where Fernstar had just disappeared. Forestkit poked his head into the spacious den. The very back wall of it was the large oak tree that covered the entire camp. The rest of the walls were made of solid brambles, neatly tucked together so the only way they could hurt someone would be for them to ram into the wall. The ceiling was also made of brambles, but tightly woven into them were all kinds of leaves, moss, and tree bark. In the center of the den lay Fernstar. The beautiful brown and gray tabby cat was grooming herself, her green eyes gleaming in the shaded den.

Fernstar stopped her grooming. "Hello Forestkit and Originkit," she mewed "what can I do for you?"

Forestkit bounced excitedly as he spoke. "We want to become apprentices now," he demanded, "we only have a moon left, so why wait through it? There is so much to do."

Fernstar cocked her head, a look of amusement spreading on her face. "Hmmm, well, I'm afraid you will have to wait through it Forestkit, after all you only have a moon left!" the tabby purred.

"But that's not fair," Forestkit yowled, "there is nothing threatening the clan now! If we learn to hunt and fight early, we will be ready when there really is an emergency!"

"Sorry Forestkit," Fernstar mewed kindly, a hint of sympathy coming into her voice, "I remember the time when I was a kit just about to become an apprentice. The waiting was unbearable, but it was part of the warrior code, just as it is now. "The leader stood up straight and proud. "Eventually we will all become warriors, it just takes time. When you become an apprentice there will be a chance to do everything you want to do; hunt, patrol, fight, and later on you may even be able to have an apprentice or even become leader, you just have to wait."

Forestkit bristled. How could Fernstar just brush off his request like that? She didn't even consider it! However, Originkit nodded, apparently understanding.

"Okay, Fernstar. I suppose waiting one moon isn't terrible." He turned to Forestkit. "Why don't we practice our hunting with each other? Or we could join Sandyleaf's kit's game." he pretended to yawn "Or we could take a nap," he said jokingly "I could sure use some sleep."

Forestkit flicked an ear to show that he had heard. Perhaps a nap was exactly what he needed. A plan was forming in his head, and it would certainly show Fernstar that he was ready to become an apprentice.

**A little cliffhanger there! This story has three different points of view, and all of them are from different clans, so it's going to skip around a bit. **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Echokit nuzzled closer to Rainyflame as she drowsily listened to the small brook that ran through the Streamclan camp. It was a peaceful greenleaf day. The birds were chirping noisily, flying from branch to branch in the great tree that hung over the dens. Knowing it was time to get up, Echokit slowly turned over and got to her paws, quite tiny due to being only four moons old. Opening her eyes, she turned and observed the nursery.

_Good,_ she thought, _Nettlekit and the other spikes have already gone outside_. Her brother Nettlekit and the other inhabitants of the nursery, Thistlekit, Bramblekit, and Thornkit, were often referred to as "the spikes" because of the way they always seem to get into everyone's fur. _And also,_ she thought, _because they are all named after spiky things. What were Blizzardthistle and Rainyflame thinking?!_ Echokit didn't know exactly why Blizzardthistle, the kit's mother, named all her kits something similar. The bigger question was why Rainyflame, Nettlekit's mother, decided to go along with it. Murkystorm, the nicest elder, once told Echokit that Rainyflame wanted to name her Hollykit, after yet another spiky plant, but luckily she had already been named by the time she was found.

Rainyflame wasn't Echokit's mother, though she considered her one. When Echokit was only one moon old she had been found near the edge of Streamclan territory, on the border to the land beyond. Echokit didn't know much about what had happened then, nobody seemed to want to tell her anything.

_Oh, well, _she thought with a sigh, _its all in the past, what can I do about my birth? _After a quick stretch, she padded out of the nursery looking for Lilypaw. The gray and white apprentice had been kind to her, and she was much better company than her annoying almost sibling. Glancing around the camp, Echokit saw Drizzletail in deep conversation with Brightflame over a piece of fresh-kill. She saw Darkdove and Sweetbramble, brother and sister, heading out to hunt together. Sparkstar and Mousefang, the deputy, were also in deep conversation. _Probably about Scorchpaw and Reedpaw_, Echokit thought with venom, _Mousefang always boasts about his kits!_ But a tiny voice in her head argued, _you can't blame him,_ it said_, he lost his mate only three moons ago. He's grieving! _Echokit sighed inwardly. That was true, but it would be more bearable if Reedpaw wasn't such a frog-head!

Shaking her head in frustration, Echokit started to walk to the middle of camp when a huge weight hit her in the side. She stumbled over and fell, only to be quickly pinned down. She glanced up to see the light green eyes of Nettlekit.

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings if you ever want of become a warrior." he purred before letting her up.

"I knew you were there, I just thought you would ambush Thistlekit before you would ambush me." she replied, shaking her ruffled pelt.

Nettlekit looked upset "Thistlekit and his brothers are in the elders den," he snorted, "listening to some frog-brained story about a cat named Snowtail."

"Thats odd, normally you like listening to the elder's stories." Echokit remembered the time when the elders were telling the story of the start of the clans. Nettlekit refused to move anywhere until the story was finished. "What wrong with this story?"

Nettlekkit shifted from paw to paw. "The villain is named Nettlestrike." he grumbled, "and he has a gray pelt just like me, Thistlekit will never let me forget this…"

"Awww, is that all? I'm sure the story is great, even if the villain happens to be gray. Does Nettlestrike have your light gray paws, or your green eyes?"

"I suppose not," Nettlekit brightened up, "Nettlestrike isn't me, and Thistlekit should know that. Want to come and finish the story with me?" he invited.

Echokit felt a flash of happiness. Sure her brother could be annoying at times, but he could also be really sweet. Meeting with Lilypaw could wait, Echokit didn't even think she was in the camp anyway. "Okay!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cometkit rocketed after her brother Birchkit through busy the Sunclan camp. They both zoomed underneath Gorsetail as he was taking his apprentice, Sweetpaw, out of the camp, and nearly crashed into Yellowheart, who was smart enough to get out of the way with a startled meow. While Cometkit was chasing her brother, he tried to swerve and lose her in the tall grass that covered the plains like ice over a frozen lake, but she kept on his tail, her paws pounding on the ground. "I'll get you!"

"Never!" he yowled back as he suddenly turned around on his front paws and faced Cometkit, amusement glimmering in his eyes. She tried to stop in order to avoid crashing into him, but ended up tripping over her own paws. Birchkit pounced on her then while she was still struggling to get up. He landed on her side and gave her a quick nip to the ear. He was about to strike her with a paw when she heaved herself up. Birchkit, surprised, fell off her with a hiss.

"Aha!" Cometkit cried pinning Birchkit's paws down. "I'm going to be the strongest medicine cat ever!" She quickly lifted her paws and pranced around in the long grass like a baby deer might on it's first visit to a meadow. She turned to Birchkit with a glare of disapproval. "How dare you attack a medicine cat! You would be in a lot of trouble for that!" She stared at Birchkit with such menace that he looked away, sadness flickering in his green eyes. "Oh! Sorry Birchkit!" She cried. _I forgot for a moment. Birchkit is so reserved and soft-spoken! _Her brother was often offended by the slightest things, and he couldn't really tell whether someone was joking or giving their honest opinion.

Birchkit continued to look upset, so Cometkit offered the only thing that ever seemed to make him happy. "Do you want to visit the elders? Maybe we could get them to finish that story about that ghost cat, what was her name? Goldenwillow?." Cometkit didn't really like that story, but Birchkit did, so it might cheer him up.

Birchkit shook his head. "That story was finished three sunrises ago, weren't you paying attention?" When Cometkit stayed silent Birchkit continued. "That does sound good though. Silverleaf said she wanted to tell a me a story about some cat named Featherfrost, and Wolfflight wanted to speak to me as well.

"Lets go then!" Cometkit squeaked with false enthusiasm. Going to visit the elders was the most boring thing to do. _How can Birchkit stand going in there? Why should he care about cats that aren't related to us?_

"Oh, and Cometkit."

"Yes?"

"You don't have to come if you don't want to, I know you don't like going in the elders den unless they are telling the story about Pineheart. Pineheart _is_ the reason you want to be the medicine cat, right?"

Cometkit bristled. _How dare Birchkit say that! Pineheart was our great- great-grandmother, and she did great things! What's wrong with following in her pawsteps?_ Birchkit apparently didn't notice her reaction, for he continued.

"I know you like that story because Pineheart is one of our ancestors, but there are other cats that have done great things as well, and their stories are worth listening to."

Cometkit was outraged. How could Birchkit say that? "I don't know why you care about cats like Featherfrost that have absolutely nothing to do with us!" She shot back "Pineheart is our ancestor, and _I'm _going to be a great medicine cat just like her! Obviously, _you_ don't care about our ancestry, but I do! I don't see you trying to become the next Sunclan medicine cat!" and with that she stormed away from her brother.

The grass was annoying; it kept getting in her eyes and at last she lashed out, claws extended, but of course, it didn't do anything. _Stupid grass! Stupid Birchkit!_ she thought savagely. Seething, she stormed off to the medicine cat den to see Turtlespot. Like all the dens, the medicine den's entrance was concealed by a layer of thick grass. She pushed through it and looked up to see the dim eyes of Turtlespot, the clan's medicine cat.

"What's wrong Cometkit," he chuckled, "you look more upset than a fox in a fit."

"Birchkit has absolutely no respect for our ancestors," she spat, "he thinks that the only reason I want to be a medicine cat is because of Pineheart!"

Pineheart was the medicine cat of Sunclan before Turtlespot's mentor. She was originally a warrior, but became a medicine cat when her mate, Blackflight, was killed in the same battle that the clan's medicine cat apprentice was killed in. When she became the medicine cat apprentice, she received a prophecy, "Shining ice over the darkest snow". As it turned out, the prophecy was about two half-siblings, Frostfang and Whiteheart, who were the two cats that the current leader wanted for deputy. Pineheart, aware that these two cats were the "Ice and Snow" of the prophecy, knew that one was full of greed, and the other had the clan's best interests at heart.

At the moment of the ceremony, Pineheart discovered which was which. Frostfang had shining blue eyes, which were often akin to ice when anything threatened his clan or family. Whiteheart on the other hand, had fierce green eyes, like snow settling on the pine trees that bordered Sunclan territory. Her eyes were often like ice when defending her clan as well, but it was all an act. Two moons after Frostfang became deputy, Whiteheart launched an attack on Sunclan with some rogues and loners that had an obsession with blood and self-preservation. The leader of Sunclan then, Willowstar, lost his last life early on in that battle. Pineheart's current mentor, Rabbitear, was also killed. However, Frostfang showed amazing leadership skills and led his clan to victory in their time of need. Pineheart was then revered as a legendary medicine cat due to her part in the prophecy of ice and snow.

"Pineheart is my ancestor, and I plan to follow in her pawsteps and become a great medicine cat just like she did!" Cometkit declared.

Turtlespot stayed silent for a moment, as if going over something in his head. "Are you sure you would enjoy being a medicine cat Cometkit?" he asked, and it sounded as if he actually wanted to know. "Cats must follow the path they feel they would be the happiest with, whether it be a kittypet, loner, warrior, or medicine cat. You may be related to Pineheart, but you shouldn't let that sway your choice. If you truly want to be become a medicine cat with every fiber of your being, then I will not hesitate to teach you, but you must be ready to cope with all the responsibilities, whether good or bad.

"Yes!" Cometkit exclaimed, slightly frustrated. "Of course I do!"

"Very well," Turtlespot answered, solemn. "your ceremony will be in about a moon. Until then, enjoy your last days as a kit. Life gets much harder as an apprentice." And with that he whisked her away, saying he had to gather herbs.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Forestkit was but a tiny smudge in the darkness of the night as he quietly crawled under the brambles that created a barrier between the dirtplace and the woods. Putting his paws down with as much precision as he could muster, he slowly crept away from the camp and into the thickly wooded forest that Shadeclan called it's home. He walked carefully, checking where he put his paws each step to avoid making any noise whatsoever.

Forestkit had not told anybody of his planned exploration since he had decided on doing it in Fernstar's den. He had not even told Originkit, whom he knew would just try to stop him. Forestkit also wanted to protect Originkit more than anything else. _I can't imagine what I would do if he was punished for something I did,_ he thought. Whatever happened, Forestkit would not allow Originkit to get in trouble because of his own idea. _If this plan works, I can say that Originkit helped me. If it fails I can say that I was alone, and Originkit had nothing to do with it. There's no way Fernstar could prevent us from becoming apprentices! She might even just make us warriors right on the spot!_

Forestkit continued walking through the forest. He had no idea it was so big! He didn't even know where he was going. The only clue he had was Streamclan scent. Streamclan cats had a strong, fishy, scent, so strong that it often came into the camp with warriors that had just patrolled the border or hunted there. Apparently, there were a lot of squirrels that gathered near the Streamclan border! Because of this, Forestkit figured that he could go to the border and catch a squirrel or a mouse, then take it back to camp and leave it in front of the nursery. When everyone in the camp was wondering who caught it, he would tell everyone that he and Originkit had gone to the Streamclan border and caught it. Simple!

Now at a decent distance from the Shadeclan camp, Forestkit broke into trot. Still looking out for any sign of prey, he failed to notice a root that was lying in the middle of the path he was taking, a path that was used for generations by Shadeclan warriors. He tripped over it and stumbled with a yelp of surprise. "Fox-dung!" Luckily, he happened to keep his footing. Another step and he would have ended up in a large puddle of water from the rainstorm only two sunrises ago. The puddle brought Forestkit's attention to his size. A normal sized warrior like Fernstar or Featherclaw would be able to just slosh through the puddle, only getting their paws wet, but half of Forestkit's legs would be wet. The root was also rather big to Forestkit, a normal warrior could have just stepped on it. _I'll have to take that into account when I am hunting, _he thought.

After a bit more walking, Forestkit began to catch the scent of water. _Thank Starclan,_ he thought, _my legs are already aching!_ Almost at the same moment, he caught the scent of squirrel, quite fresh. He recognized it from when his father, Floodswirl, had brought a squirrel for him and Originkit to share. That was only last sunset. Perhaps he would give this squirrel to his father to repay him for that bit of kindness. Thinking fast, he dropped into a hunters crouch, trying to replicate the one that Flypaw had taught him long ago. He lifted his tail off the the ground and scented the air, attempting to figure out where the squirrel lie hidden. He tried to find it using his hearing as well. _There it is._ The squirrel was sitting on the ground near a tree slightly to his left. It was facing away from him, and too concerned with cracking open it's nut to think of danger. Forestkit stalked it, not sure if he was doing it right, but pushed the thought away. _It's right if it works,_ he thought, determined.

When he was only about two fox-lengths away from the squirrel, the wind started to pick up. _Fox-dung!_ The squirrel started to run, and Forestkit raced after it. It was cut off from it's easy escape route up the tree, and could only run forward to the next closest tree. Forestkit put on as much speed as he could, but the moment went all too soon. The squirrel was nearing the tree. Forestkit gave an enormous leap.

Only then did he realize…

The tree was on the river's edge.

He plunged into the icy cold water and was swept away in the unrelenting current. The water tossed him up and down and pulled him into it's depressing depths. Held under, Forestkit was panicking. _I'm going to drown here!_ He thrashed his paws, hoping to propel himself upward. Hoping that Starclan would not claim him yet. He reached the surface, and gasped, but barely got a breath back in before that water pulled him back under. Finally, he could wait no longer. He tried to inhale, but got nothing but water. His vision began to darken. Suddenly, something grasped him by the scruff. _Starclan coming to claim me, _he thought foggily. He was pulled out of the water and placed on something hard. He heard a voice.

"Are you okay?" His mind barely registered the words. Opening his eyes a slit, he saw a pair of bright blue eyes. _Just like Originkit,_ he thought, _Originkit…_ And with that everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Echokit shuffled nervously, waiting beside Rainyflame and Blizzardthistle as they anxiously waited for Glowshine, the medicine cat, to exit the medicine den. Nettlekit and the other spikes sat close by, discussing recent events in low voices.

Last night, Lilypaw had come into camp in a frenzy, screeching about a kit she had scooped out of the river, barely alive. The entire camp was awake within moments. Glowshine had taken the kit into the medicine den for treatment. Lilypaw, who was in hysterics by that time, was given some poppy seeds and told to get some sleep by Rosepaw, her sister. Echokit didn't know why Lilypaw was so emotional about the nearly drowned kit.

Poking Rainyflame in the side with her paw, she asked."Why is Lilypaw so upset?"

Rainyflame took a moment to answer. "When Lilypaw was a kit, she was swept into the river during a storm. It was lucky that she just happened to bump into a Streamclan warrior while in the river. If she didn't, there wouldn't be a Lilypaw right now."

Echokit understood. _That makes sense, Lilypaw wouldn't want any other cat to be in the same situation she was in. _

"Will all cats old enough to swim gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Sparkstar called the familiar words that summoned the clan. All the cats grew quiet.

"I know you are all worried about the kit that Lilypaw found in the river." he began "I am as well. However, we cannot allow this to change our schedule. Glowshine has just told me that the kit should survive, he is asleep in the medicine den at the moment. I want all cats, except for the one on guard, to return to their den and get some sleep. Dawn isn't far off." Some cats muttered under their breath, but didn't hesitate to listen to Sparkstar.

"What are you going to do about the kit though?" Bitterclaw argued from his spot near the Highrock. "We cannot do anything about it until we know where it comes from."

"Good point Bitterclaw," Sparkstar agreed, "it is most likely that the kit is from, Shadeclan, but it could also be from Sunclan, depending on where it fell in the river. We won't know for sure until it wakes up and tells us, but when it does, I will send a small patrol of warriors to that clan and tell them."

Bitterclaw nodded, looked satisfied, but Reedpaw, angry, argued. "Why should we help that piece of frog-dung from another clan? If they allowed a kit to fall into the river, isn't it their problem?"

Breezelight, Reedpaw's mentor, silenced him with a glare. "The warrior code says that all kits, no matter what clan, should receive protection. Whichever clan this kit comes from, it isn't the first, nor the the last to lose a kit." Reedpaw glared at him mentor, but had the sense not to argue.

"This meeting is finished," Sparkstar said. "all cats back to their dens, Grassfeather, you're on watch." The young light brown warrior nodded towards Sparkstar, then turned to watch is clanmates go back to their dens. Rainyflame beckoned Echokit with her tail.

"You heard Sparkstar, time to go to sleep."

"Okay, in a moment though. Dirtplace." she responded, and trotted off. On the way back to the nursery, Echokit made a slight detour toward the medicine den, curious about what the strange kit looked like. She walked past the entrance for a quick look. What she saw made her freeze. The kit, a tom,was a dark brown color with a little bit of silvery-gray fur on his paws, chest, and tail tip. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully, his breathing calm and steady. Echokit didn't know why but, a sharp flash of hatred ran through her ears to the tip of her tail. Scared with what was happening, she fled back to the nursery where she could ponder on what had happened in peace.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Forestkit woke with a sharp gasp of pain and sat up from where he was laying. _Where am I? _he thought. The first thing that he noticed was the scent of herbs that hung in the air. Underneath it was the scent of running water, and a very faint smell of fish. _Streamclan!_ As his eyes adjusted, he realized that the sun was shining, and that there were cats moving around outside.

Not wishing to be discovered yet, Forestkit ducked down and pretended to still be sleeping. _That cat that saved me must have been a Streamclan cat!_ he thought, remembering the pair of blue eyes that he had seen. _That's how I ended up here! _Perking his ears up a little, Forestkit tried to find out what was happening outside the den he was in. However, his head was still pounding from the sharp stab of pain that had woken him. _Did I hit my head on a rock?_ he wondered. Surely nearly drowning does not cause one's head to hurt. The pain prevented Forestkit from being able to concentrate on what he was hearing.

Knowing that there was nothing he could do, Forestkit grudgingly sat up. _Now where's the medicine cat?_ he thought, glancing around. He didn't know who the Streamclan medicine cat was. _But I suppose she does, _he thought, noticing a black she-cat with dazzling amber eyes watching him with a small smirk. The she-cat turned and headed toward what looked like the second largest den. After a short while she came out again with a slightly larger tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. They followed each other across the clearing until the tortoiseshell said something that could have been 'Thank you' and they parted ways. She trotted up to him.

"I'm glad you're awake," she purred, but Forestkit could tell that she couldn't care less. "You've been sleeping for a while. You must've had a nasty tumble out there!"

"Are you the medicine cat?" Forestkit blurted out. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, and talking to someone who wasn't the clan leader or medicine cat would only waste time. The she-cat's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I'm the medicine cat apprentice," she snapped, "and I'm the best thing you going to get right now, as Glowshine is out collecting herbs. Don't forget you're in enemy territory right now, you have no right to be rude with me!"

When the tortoiseshell did not continue, Forestkit dared to ask. "What's your name? Mine's Forestkit."

The green-eyed she-cat glared at Forestkit for a moment longer before answering. "Rosepaw. And I have to make sure you are okay before you are allowed to go back to your clan."

After that, Rosepaw told him exactly what had happened after the blue-eyed cat, (who was actually Lilypaw, Rosepaw's sister) had fished him out of the river. She had also explained which herbs she and Glowsine had used to treat him. Thyme for the shock, poppy seeds to help him sleep, and a little bit of honey to warm him up. Rosepaw had then asked him if he felt that anything was wrong, any stiffness in the muscles or a scratchy throat. Forestkit had asked about headaches, but all Rosepaw had said was, "Not unless you hit a rock, but then you would be dead!"

By the time Rosepaw was finished, a white she-cat with green eyes dashed up to them.

"I'm back," she cried, almost flinging herself at Forestkit's paws, "I trust you checked him over." At Rosepaw's nod, her eyes started shining. "I'm so proud of you Rosepaw! At this rate you will have your full medicine cat name very soon!" Rosepaw hid the faintest of smiles.

"I'll go get Sparkstar." the reddish-brown tortoiseshell said, and trotted away. Soon after a large, well-muscled, gray tom padded over. Forestkit assumed that he was Sparkstar.

"Hello Forestkit, I am Sparkstar, leader of Streamclan." he sat down with his tail wrapped around his paws, "I'm going to help you get back to your clan, but you're going to have to tell us which clan you come from." Sparkstar's luminous yellow eyes met Forestkit's green. The effect was quite intimidating, and Forestkit had to force himself not to flinch, but he glared back at Sparkstar with the same amount of intensity that was used on him. _You don't scare me, _he tried to say in his gaze.

"Shadeclan," he declared "and I want to get back there as soon as possible"

Sparkstar's eyes narrowed, his yellow eyes slits. "Very well, we will leave immediately. Drizzletail! Darkdove!" he called "Are you up for a mission to Shadeclan?" The two cats bounded over with vigorous nods. "Good. Lets go."

As Forestkit followed the Streamclan leader out of the camp, his eyes strayed around the camp. He hoped to remember as much of this enemy camp as he possibly could, so his fall into the river won't be completely without profit. As he did, his eyes met with those of a young, light brown kit's. A shiver ran through him, as if something long forgotten was waking up. Suddenly, a flash of recognition flew through him, although he still didn't know who this kit was or why she was affecting him like this. Something moved in the depths of the kit's gray eyes, and she turned away. Forestkit bristled.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Forestkit slowly padded after Sparkstar through the muddy marshland of Streamclan territory. His paws often got stuck in the muddy ground and made sucking noises when he pulled them out. On more than one occasion, one of the Streamclan warriors had to pull him out of the mud by the scruff. _How do they stand it? _Forestkit wondered. He could also hear the warriors' paws getting stuck in the mud, though they had less trouble with getting them out than he did.

"Sorry about this," Sparkstar grunted, still walking forward, "the rain made all the dirt turn to mud, we were lucky the river didn't flood." After a short pause, he added. "It's not dangerous here though, there are rocks underneath the mud, so It's impossible for a cat to sink down." Forestkit grimaced. _That's the only reason I don't sink! What happens when there aren't any rocks underneath? _

At last they reached higher ground. The terrain here was rocky. Moss and lichen grew on the warm, sunlit rocks that seemed to be everywhere. There were also some large pine trees and a few oaks that clung to the stones just as the moss did. There was little to no soil here, and when they did happen to come across some, it was always dry. Forestkit supposed that the warm rocks must've dried it. _This is Streamclan territory? It doesn't seem like something they would use. Why are we even here? _Forestkit trotted forward to catch up with the black tom.

"Why are we going this way? Isn't Shadeclan over there?" he asked, pointing his muzzle back toward the row of forestland that he had spotted in the distance.

"The stepping stones are over here," he answered, his meow rough, "we can't expect you to be able to swim across the river without drowning, especially since the river has gotten more violent because of the rain." he let out an amused purr. "You haven't had much luck with the river so far either, so more the reason to use the stepping stones."

"What if the rain has covered them?"

"The stepping stones are quite high off the ground, it shouldn't be a problem."

Though still doubtful, Forestkit fell silent. His mind wandered back to the brown Streamclan kit with gray eyes. _What is it about her that I recognize? _he thought. There were no cats in Shadeclan that had the same gray eyes that she did, and that was probably her most distinguishing feature. _I haven't even spoken to her once! How could anything about her seem familiar?_

Shaking his head, Forestkit tried to dismiss the thought. _I wonder how Originkit is, he must be worried sick! _Forestkit shuddered. He hated the thought of putting his brother in any kind of unnecessary worry. _At least he won't be punished for what I did… _he thought, but then he remembered_. There's still the punishment to worry about! Fox-dung! _His plan had failed, instead of becoming an apprentice sooner, chances are Fernstar would prevent him from becoming an apprentice! What if Fernstar made him stay a kit forever! What if he had to stay in the nursery for the rest of his life until he became an elder! Forestkit now wished that he had never left the camp last night.

As the group of cats reached the top of a small rocky ridge, Forestkit got his first real look at the river. He could tell what the black tom meant. The river rolled and splashed with some kind of fierce intensity; Forestkit wondered if even a Streamclan cat would be able to survive that. Despite the river's thunderous roar and terrifying waves, the large stones, which Forestkit assumed were the stepping stones, were easily accessible. Sparkstar sat down at the foot of the first stone.

"And now we wait."

"Why do we have to wait?" Forestkit questioned. The other cat, a dark black almost-blue she-cat answered.

"We are not trying to invade the territory, and we don't want them thinking that. Therefore, we must wait."

Just as the bluish she-cat spoke, Rosepaw dashed up. _What are you doing here!? _Forestkit wanted to snarl, but knew it wouldn't be very smart to do so. He hadn't even spent a single day with the she-cat, and already didn't like her barbed tongue.

"Sorry, Glowshine thought it would be good for me to tell Cedarsong about the kit's condition, I had to run all the way here." the little tortoiseshell panted.

Sparkstar nodded. "It would probably help."

It wasn't very long until a Shadeclan patrol arrived. Fernstar appeared to be leading it. The cats on the patrol were Applecloud, the youngest apprentice Flypaw, and Floodswirl. Forestkit gulped. Floodswirl was his father.

Fernstar was the first to discover the Streamclan patrol. She bounded forward across the stepping stones with the rest of the warriors at her heels. Forestkit flinched when he saw anger in her eyes.

"What are you doing with our kit!?" she snarled, sounding like a furious badger.

Sparkstar dipped his head. "We have come to return him Fernstar. He fell in the river."

Fernstar's eyes widened as she glanced down at raging swirls of water below them.

"He's lucky to be alive." she sniffed. Turning back to Sparkstar, she said, "Thank you for returning our kit. I assure you, he will be properly dealt with when we get back to camp." The brown tabby leader waved her tail to gather all of the Shadeclan warriors, and bent down to pick up Forestkit by the scruff.

He gave a small yip of displeasure, "I can walk by myself!"

"Not after you sneaked out of the camp in the middle of the night," Floodswirl retorted, "besides, you can't even jump over the stepping stones yet."

Forestkit opened his mouth to argue, but Rosepaw started speaking before he could.

"If I may, I would like to speak with Cedarsong. Forestkit really shouldn't be moving around quite yet, and I would like to speak to Cedarsong about his condition."

"Very well," Fernstar replied, "we should be on our way. Thank you again Sparkstar." With that, the group of Shadeclan warriors turned around and bounded back into their territory, Rosepaw following slowly behind.

When the patrol got back to camp Fernstar sent Flypaw to catch the other search patrols and tell them to come back to camp. Forestkit was relieved to be back home among the familiar oak trees and shady canopy of the forest, but his anxiety over what was to come was more powerful. His fear grew when he was told to wait in the leaders den until Deerbounce to got back from her search patrol. Shivering, he waited in the center of the den, right next to Fernstar's nest. _Stop shivering! Show some dignity!_ a voice inside him commanded. _You had good intentions going out of the camp, and you gained information about Streamclan, information that could one day save your clan!_ Forestkit's ears perked up a tiny bit and he stopped shivering. That's true, it's not like I wanted to nearly drown myself! he thought, And now I do have some kind of understanding of Streamclan territory. That could be useful some day. Satisfied now, Forestkit held his head with a little more pride, but I still couldn't stifle the anxiety that fluttered in his belly.

Finally, Fernstar entered the den, followed by his parents, Deerbounce and Floodswirl, the deputy, Featherclaw, the medicine cat, Cedarsong, and… Originkit.

Originkit's expression was unreadable, though he did give a soft, reassuring blink towards him. Forestkit was happy that he hadn't told Originkit anything.

"So Forestkit," Fernstar began, "can you explain exactly why you snuck out in the middle of the night?" She sounded tired, as if she had just gotten back from a full day of patrols.

Forestkit shifted his paws. "I wanted to catch some prey to bring back to the clan, and I knew I wouldn't be able to get out during the day." It was still the truth, even if he left out the detail about wanting to become an apprentice, right?

"Why though?" she sighed, "You only had one more moon to go until you could do that without breaking the warrior code. Now I have to postpone you apprentice ceremony."

_For how long though?_ Forestkit tensed

"What happened? Explain how you ended up in the river." Forestkit told her the whole story, from the pair of blue eyes to the medicine den. When he mentioned that the cat who rescued him was Lilypaw, a knowing sparkle appeared in Fernstar's eyes, but vanished a moment later.

When he finished the whole tale, Fernstar nodded, looking solemn, but weary all the same. "Very well, your apprentice ceremony will be postponed for one moon." Forestkit was surprised and relieved._ That's it?_

Originkit made a tiny, tentative, squeak from behind Deerbounce. "Fernstar?"

Fernstar's green gaze sharpened and went to Originkit, whose blue eyes were wide. "Yes?" It sounded like a death sentence.

"I heard Forestkit leave the camp last night, he left his nest and didn't come back."

Fernstar sat shocked for a moment, her green eyes staring, but she quickly recovered. "And you didn't tell anyone?! Not even when you knew he was missing in the morning?!"

Originkit shrank back. "I thought he would come back." he whimpered.

While Floodswirl and Deerbounce were still in shock, Fernstar snapped. "It's over and done with now. Originkit, you will wait for your apprentice ceremony along with your brother, and don't you dare do something like that ever again! If somebody sneaks out and you know about it, tell someone! There shouldn't even be anyone sneaking out!"

After recieving a harsh scolding from Deerbounce and Floodswirl, trying to get away from kits that wanted to know about what Shadeclan territory was like, and telling Cedarsong that there was nothing wrong with him, Forestkit slumped down into his nest. Originkit followed close behind. Forestkit still couldn't believe that Originkit had heard him leave the camp. He had taken special care making sure that Originkit's breathing was slow and steady before he left. Before he could stop himself, his thoughts were put into words.

"Did you really hear me leave?"

Originkit sighed. "No, I was sound asleep." Forestkit knew that he was telling the truth.

**_Finished! This one took me longer than I thought it would, I guess because it's longer. Anyway, the next chapter is the last one until all three become apprentices. There will be more of Cometkit then. I'm kind of excited to see how Cometkit and Rosepaw will get along..._**

**_Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! It makes me even more excited to write, knowing that there is someone who enjoys reading what I'm writing._**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait! I was on vacation for a couple of days, and then my computer refused allow access to the internet... Either way, here is the next chapter! :)**

**Also, thank you for pointing out that italics error Embersky. I fixed it right when I saw the comment.**

Chapter 8

Echokit glanced into the nursery, looking for her brother and the rest of his little gang of kits. Of course they weren't there. _Frog-dung! _she thought to herself, _Why would they be in here? Thistlekit, Bramblekit, and Thornkit are becoming apprentices today! _The now six moon old cats would definitely not want to spend their last day as kits in the nursery. Turning around, she headed for the area in front of the medicine den where there was a large space that was perfect for a simple play fight.

It had been about one moon since Echokit had first caught a glimpse of the brown and gray kit from Shadeclan, whom Echokit had discovered was named Forestkit. She was still confused by the wave of hated that had swarmed over her when she had first seen him. She had felt it again when he was leaving the camp. Her dull gray eyes had met with his brilliant green, and again the wave of hatred came, even stronger than before. It made Echokit slightly nauseated just thinking about it. Despite any attempt to control it, her thoughts kept straying back to the brown tom, and it frustrated her beyond end. Suddenly, Echokit often found herself secretly watching her brother's play fights with the other spikes, as it took her mind off the annoying brown and gray kit.

Rounding the corner, Echokit spotted the dark gray pelt of her brother, alongside the gold-pelted Bramblekit. They sat facing the amber-eyed twosome, Thistlekit and Thornkit. Through her secret spying of the spike's activities, Echokit had learned that Thornkit never seemed to leave Thistlekit's side. It was as if Thornkit were a burr that was stuck to Thistlekit's pelt, though Thistlekit didn't seem to mind. _Perhaps Thornkit will develop his own personality as an apprentice, _Echokit thought sourly.

Putting the thought away, Echokit realized that there was another cat beside them. _Frog-dung! It's Reedpaw… _ Mousefang's son was the most obnoxious and self-centered cat in the clan, and he never hesitated to point out Echokit's unknown origins. Not wishing to be anywhere near him, Echokit turned around, but Nettlekit spotted her and hailed her over.

"Hey Echokit, will you come over here for a moment?" Though she didn't want to, Echokit was not about to just walk away from Nettlekit without saying anything. She trotted over.

"Yes?" She put on a polite tone, but only because she would have growled it if she hadn't.

Nettlekit didn't seem to notice. "Do you want to join our game? Bramblekit and I need an extra teammate."

_Ahhh… an extra player. Thats the only reason._ Before Echokit could respond, Reedpaw answered angrily.

"A kittypet like her! You want a kittypet on your team!" he snarled, his lip curling.

Echokit bristled. "You don't know that either of my parents were kittypets. You don't even know who my parents are!"

"Yes, but that's the problem." thrashing his tail angrily, Reedpaw again turned to Nettlekit. "Tell her to get lost!" he commanded, sounding as if he would claw the ears off all the cats around him if he didn't.

Nettlekit gave Reedpaw a disdainful sniff. "Blood isn't everything Reedpaw. Besides, Bramblekit and I can't fight alone, you'll rip us to shreds! And also…" he added "If you think that kittypets are so easy to beat, then why should you be reluctant to allow Echokit to join?"

Echokit's heart sank. _Does Nettlekit think I'm a kittypet just like Reedpaw does? Does he think I'm easy to beat? Am I only a distraction? _While Echokit was thinking this, Reedpaw continued to glare at Nettlekit for a moment longer, contempt burning like fire in his eyes. At last he nodded. "Fine," waving his tail, he called to Thistlekit and Thornkit. "Let's plan. Not that we need to."

Echokit forced her fur to lie flat. Reedpaw would gladly kill her for a couple of fish tails, and showing him that he had upset her would only make it worse. Nevertheless, his comments always hurt Echokit deep down.

Nettlekit flicked his ear to get her attention. "Sorry about that," he murmured, "I thought that saying you were a kittypet would be the best way for Reedpaw to let you play. I don't believe you are a kittypet." When Echokit continued to gaze at Nettlekit with wide eyes, he flicker her with his tail. "C'mon, lets go figure out a plan."

Echokit followed her gray-pelted brother a little ways away from Reedpaw. Bramblekit was waiting for them, his gray eyes sharp. He wasted no time in explaining exactly what they were doing.

"This fight is similar to a training exercise that mentors do with their apprentices," he almost growled. "we will be fighting each other with claws unsheathed, and once your opponent 'beats' you, that's it." He swiped his paws in the air for effect.

"So what are you planning?" Echokit asked, wondering how in the world they could pull this off.

"Bramblekit shrugged. "Normally we just do it. Reedpaw is too big for us to really ever do anything, and it doesn't help that I'm the smallest spike." That was true. Despite the extra moon, Nettlekit was still a bit bigger than Bramblekit.

"There must be something we can do though!" Echokit argued, "No battle is impossible!" She glanced at Nettlekit. "Any ideas?"

Nettlekit shook his head, eyes closed. "Nope."

Narrowing her eyes Echokit turned away to look towards the opposing team of Reedpaw, Thistlekit, and Thornkit. She obviously wasn't going to get anywhere with these two toms. _Lets see… what would their weakness be? _She thought to herself. Her gaze went over Reedpaw, Thistlekit, and finally Thornkit. Reedpaw would be the biggest threat due to his size and training. Echokit doubted they could take him down even if they all attacked him at the same time. Besides that, there was still Thistlekit and Thornkit to worry about. _What can I do?_

Suddenly, an idea occurred to Echokit. _Of course! It's so simple! _she thought _Thorn to Thistle, Thistle to Reed…_ However, before she could explain the idea to Bramblekit and Nettlekit, the opposing group was already charging. Instead she settled with a few quick words to both toms.

"Distract Reedpaw! Ignore the other two!" Perhaps it was something in her eyes, or maybe it was her tone, but her teammates nodded. With no time to think, Echokit raced off to get behind her as she thought, Reedpaw paid her no attention. Neither did Thistlekit or Thornkit. All three had their attention on Bramblekit and Nettlekit, who were luckily dodging the attacks. Echokit knew she had to act quickly, before one of them was taken down.

She raced over as fast as she could and gave Thornkit a quick blow to the head. He turned, confusion flashing in his eyes. _Good, _Echokit thought, _as long as he doesn't call for help, this will work! _Before Thornkit could do anything, she gave him a quick blow to his head and backed off. Thornkit, though not as bulky as Thistlekit or Nettlekit, was still powerful. It would be tough to knock him down. Thornkit tried to land a powerful blow to Echokit's side, but missed, she had already raced around him. She lunged forward and attempted to push him over with all the strength she could muster. In a real, one-on-one fight, she would have bitten his tail and backed off again, but she didn't want Thornkit to make much noise during their fight, as biting Thornkit's tail would have resulted in a loud yowl.

Echokit was lucky. Thornkit's footing wasn't quite as sturdy as it should have been, and he toppled over. Quick as she could, Echokit gave a small nip to Thornkit's neck while he was still down. It probably would have been better to use a sheathed paw instead, but she wanted to make it clear that she was the victor. Thornkit struggled, his paws flailing, but the blows were badly aimed considering Echokit had nipped him from the side. "You're out." she growled.

Confusion swam in Thornkit's eyes. _Ha! _she thought savagely _bet you didn't think you would be taken down by a kittypet! _Not even waiting to see if Thornkit would get up and walk away, she stepped back to take care of Thistlekit. _Thornkit follows Thistlekit, and Thistlekit follows Reedpaw. _she thought. Everything was according to plan. _Their ignorance will be their downfall! _

Thistlekit would definitely be tougher than Thornkit, that much was true. She gazed at Thistlekit, who was at the moment attempting to take a swipe at Nettlekit, then to Reedpaw, whose eyes were only for Bramblekit. Echokit felt a satisfied smirk beginning to creep onto her face. Bramblekit was obviously frustrating Reedpaw, he was using his size to his advantage; Reedpaw couldn't touch him. Ignoring Reedpaw for the moment, Echokit crept forward and lunged at Thistlekit, hoping for the element of surprise to help her win this fight.

It did help. Thistlekit crashed to the ground, just as Thornkit had, but before Echokit could do anything other than stare, Thistlekit rolled over, a snarl appearing. However, once he registered that it was in fact Echokit who had pounced on him, his eyes widened. Taking advantage of the chance, Echokit drew her paw across his nose and then over his eyes.

Before she could do more, a huge blow whammed against her side. She must've flown far, for the ground hit hard underneath her, and the clouds swirled above. Dazed, she tried to get to her feet, but the trees circled around as if mocking her inability to walk. Suddenly as shrek split the air.

"REEDPAW!" Sparkstar's voice rang about the clearing. He sounded outraged. Everything went deadly silent, even the birds. Echokit felt a cat's warm breath on her ear. It smelled like Rosepaw.

"Are you okay, dear?" her voice was tender, loving even. _Odd_. Echokit thought. Despite her wonderment about the medicine cat apprentice, Sparkstar continued.

"A KIT, REEDPAW, A KIT!" Echokit heard Sparkstar's heavy footfalls as he stomped over to the blue-eyed apprentice. At last, Echokit's vision began to clear, and it was just enough to see Reedpaw cowering before the mighty Streamclan leader.

"YOU JUST FLUNG A CAT, A CAT OF YOUR OWN CLAN, HALFWAY ACROSS THE CAMP!" he yowled. It was terrifying to behold. "NOT TO MENTION A KIT! A KIT!" Sparkstar paced around in front of Reedpaw, his fur as prickly as a burr, his eyes like lightning.

Reedpaw cowered before the regal leader of the clan he called his home. His voice quivering, he managed to stutter. "I-I-I didn't-"

"No," Sparkstar's voice was quiet and venomous, like a snake ready to strike. "I don't want to hear any of your excuses Reedpaw." In an even quieter voice, he added "For the next two moons- _yes two!_" he growled when it looked as if Reedpaw was going to protest. "you will be confined to camp and care for the elders. You will change the moss in most of the nests in the camp. I will also not see you interacting with those kits again while your punishment is still in effect," Waving his still-bristled tail, he called "This meeting is at an end! Thistlekit, Bramblekit, Thornkit, I was planning on having your ceremony now, but I'm afraid you will have to wait until later." With that, he turned and stomped away back to his den. Once he had disappeared within it, Breezelight raced over to Reedpaw and towered over him as well.

At this point, Echokit was actually feeling a little bit of pity for Reedpaw. After all, he could have just been acting out of instinct. _But then again… he never would have just swat Bramblekit out of the way. Or Nettlekit, or Thistlekit, or Thornkit… _Even if Reedpaw had intentionally thrown her across the clearing, his punishment was still severe. He would be missing two moons of training!

While Echokit was still pondering the situation, Rosepaw nosed her into the strong-smelling medicine den. After a few quick questions, Rosepaw had decided on a some poppy seeds and a little bit of thyme to treat Echokit. Still trapped in her own thoughts, Echokit hastily lapped up the small pile of herbs, and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

(line break)

Echokit sat near the entrance of the medicine den while she watched Bramblekit, or rather, Bramblepaw, become an apprentice. Thistlepaw had already received Grassfeather as a mentor, and Thornpaw had gotten Drizzletail. Echokit thought that Sparkstar had chosen well. Grassfeather was a very patient warrior, known for his wisdom and rational thinking. Hopefully he would get Thistlekit to slow down a bit and make him understand that there is more to being a warrior than battle. Drizzletail often showed herself to be harsh, though she had proven herself to be a fantastic warrior, and would hopefully give Thornpaw a bit of self-confidence.

"Bramblekit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to become an apprentice. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bramblepaw." Sparkstar's gaze drifted over all the cats in the clearing, at last stopping on a gold she-cat with stunning amber eyes."Sweetbramble, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown yourself to be calm and composed as well as a quick thinker. I expect you to pass on all of these traits to Bramblepaw."

Bramblepaw, eyes bright, padded over to Sweetbramble and hesitantly reached out to touch noses with her. Sweetbramble, looking surprised, managed to bend down and do the same.

While Echokit was watching this, Nettlekit trampled over towards her. He skidded to a halt, purring. "You fought really well earlier! You would have had Thistlepaw if Reedpaw hadn't intervened." he cast a dark look toward the elders den, where Reedpaw was supposed to be picking out ticks. "Anyway, while you were asleep-"

Nettlekit was interrupted by Bramblepaw, who had called across the clearing from the exit of camp. Apparently he and Sweetbramble were leaving already. "See you later Hollykit!" Thistlepaw, who was still there with Grassfeather, gave a small nod toward Echokit, and Thornpaw's eyes sparkled. Echokit was dumbfounded.

"M-me?" she stuttered

Nettlekit nodded his eyes sparkling like the river at sun-high. "Yes, you!"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cometpaw trotted happily alongside Turtlespot, who was cautiously weaving his way between the dense undergrowth of the forest of the Moon glade. Before they had left the camp, Turtlespot had told Cometpaw to stay as close to him as possible, as it was easy to get lost in Starclan's sacred grounds. Eventually, Cometpaw would be able to navigate the forest herself, but until then, she would have to learn from Turtlespot.

Cometpaw had only been made an apprentice seven sunrises ago. She knew that that ceremony would stay fresh in her mind until the end of her days.

"_Cometkit, do you wish to become the next medicine cat of Sunclan?" Shardstar's voice had rang about the clearing, like a gust of wind that tickled at her fur._

"_I do." she tried to speak maturely, but a note of excitement still clung to her voice._

"_Then at the next half-moon, you must travel to the Moon glade to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats. Sunclan wishes you the best of luck."_

_At that point, every cat in Sunclan had called her name, as well as Birchpaw's, who had received Bloomlight as a mentor._

"_Birchpaw! Cometpaw! Birchpaw! Cometpaw!" _

She hadn't been very kind to her brother since that day a little more than a moon ago when he had accused her of only wanting to be a medicine cat because of Pineheart. She _had _spent time with him of course, but she was always short-tempered. Therefore, he spent a lot more time in the elders den than before, and she was normally in the medicine den. _I have to admit though, _she thought to herself, _I feel a little bad for doing it. I must be hurting Birchpaw a lot… _

Despite these constant worries, she didn't regret how she had acted. _It's not my fault Birchpaw has no respect for our ancestors! If he did, then I wouldn't have a reason to be unkind to him!_

But of course, now wasn't the time to be thinking about her brother. She was going to officially become the medicine cat apprentice of Sunclan! And in front of the other medicine cats too! Turtlespot had told her that the Moon glade was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Cometpaw had no reason to doubt him, this forest was enough to take her breath away.

The trees sat closer together than a cat's whiskers, and they seemed to be reaching into the sky. The topmost branches were shining claws, extending as far as they could to claw the moon out of the sky as easily as she could catch a butterfly. The ground was littered with large, feather-like ferns, some of them so big that they arched over the path that the cats walked on. The soft, forest soil was fluffy and somewhat damp, as if it had never been used before. Crickets chirped noisily in the dark of the night, and fireflies buzzed about, giving the forest a mystical feel. All this Cometpaw took notice of, and it gave her a sense of clarity knowing that someday she would be able to explore this forest herself.

At long last they reached the entrance to the Moon glade. There was a thick net of oak trees, brambles, and ferns of all sizes, the formed something akin to a wall around what Cometpaw assumed was the Moon's glade. Even the smallest kit would not have been able to get through the wall without having it's fur teared off in clumps. Despite the impenetrable wall surrounding the Moon glade, a faint light trickled through the branches of the oak trees.

Two cats came into sight, one whose white fur shined like a lone star in the time of no-moon, her green eyes wide with wonder. The other was a red and brown tortoiseshell she-cat, her green eyes staring intently at her partner with a faint look of disdain. _The white one must be her apprentice. _Cometpaw thought smugly. Turtlespot padded over to the two she-cats, his tail low to the ground, brushing the earth that stood beneath his paws. The white she-cat's eyes gleamed with uncontained animation.

"You're apprentice, Turtlespot?"

"Yes," Turtlespot purred, turning to look back at Cometpaw, "This is Cometpaw, who has wanted to become a medicine cat for quite some time now, Cometpaw, this is Glowshine, the medicine cat of Streamclan," he nodded to the white she-cat, "and Rosepaw, her apprentice."

_What?! _Cometpaw thought, shocked, _Surely a full medicine cat wouldn't act so… so… giddy! _Everything seemed to be reversed. Glowshine was acting as if it were her first visit to the Moon glade, her eyes shining, her tail curled up in delight. Rosepaw on the other hand, was simply staring at all that was going on, her green eyes dark and filled with disdain, her tail wrapped neatly around her paws. She seemed as if she would be unfazed by anything. _Unbelievable…_

While she was thinking all this, Turtlespot calmly placed himself down onto a soft bed of moss. "So, anything new in Streamclan Glowshine? Everything is about the same in Sunclan."

"No, not much." Glowshine answered after stifling a yawn. "A little incident with an apprentice and a kit, but luckily nobody was badly hurt."

"It _could _have been bad though." Rosepaw interjected, her voice venomous and filled with hate. "If Reedpaw had thrown her a only little bit farther, she could have landed on that rock in front of the dirtplace and cracked her skull open."

Turtlespot opened his mouth, as if to say something, but seemed to think better of it and stayed silent. Cometpaw couldn't take his lack of response.

"Who was the kit? What happened to Reedpaw?" she demanded. Turtlespot's eyes widened, and Glowshine flicked her tail with annoyance. Rosepaw seemed to want a question like that though.

"The kit was Echokit, and Reedpaw just flung her across the camp like a dead mouse! That dirty, awful, piece of frog-dung-" Rosepaw was yowling pointlessly into the forest by the end of her speech, but fell silent immediately when she saw Glowshine, who was glaring at her with a silent warning. Rosepaw shuffled her paws. She had stood up during her rant. "I guess it's a clan matter…" she muttered.

A few moments later, a tan tabby with almost-silver stripes, bounded up to the group.

"Sorry I'm late," he panted, "Dropletwish is sick again. She's old and frail, it won't be long until Starclan comes to take her."

Turtlespot bowed his head. "I'm sorry to hear that. She was a great and powerful warrior in her time."

"Thank you Turtlespot." he closed his eyes appearing lost in thought for a moment. "However," his eyes snapped open. "with every death, there is always new life. I see you have an apprentice Turtlespot." The tabby's gaze flitted over Cometpaw.

"Yes, this is Cometpaw. Cometpaw, this is Cedarsong, medicine cat of Shadeclan."

Cometpaw gazed into Cedarsong's eyes. They looked as if they were once a brilliant green, but were now covered by a thin, milky glaze. His eyes showed hardships beyond what Cometpaw could imagine, but also showed a great wisdom.

Cedarsong straightened up, flicking his tail irritably. "Lets go, we're wasting moonlight." and with that he padded away to start circling the glade.

Deciding to stay behind Turtlespot, Cometpaw followed silently, wondering how they would be able to get through the wall of thistles that surrounded the Moon glade. Cedarsong, who was leading, took a sharp turn right into a particularly prickly bit of holly bushes. He plunged right through as if there was nothing there, and Rosepaw followed doing the same thing. After Glowshine went in, Turtlespot made a move to enter, and at last it was her turn. up close, Cometpaw realized that the leaves that covered the entrance were actually oak leaves, not holly leaves that would prick and and tug at her pelt. She dived through.

That was when Cometpaw got her first view of the Moon glade. There was short grass that covered the clearing, barely taller than her paws. The crickets were louder here than they were in the forest, and the smell of earth hung in the air. The land sloped upward ever so slightly, and at the crest of the tiny hill a circle of moonlight shined down. In the center of the circle of moonlight, there laid a small stone with fireflies buzzing about it. The stone was only about as wide as the trunk of a fully grown oak, but it gave of a feeling of calmness and contentment. Turtlespot motioned with his tail for Cometpaw to follow him. He had her stand in the circle of light across from him, Cedarsong on her left, Rosepaw on her right.

Turtlespot began the ceremony. "Cometpaw, is it your wish to enter into the mysteries of Starclan as a medicine cat?"

"It is" she meant it with all of her heart. _I'll be the best medicine cat Sunclan has ever had! Maybe even better than Pineheart…_

"Then come forward." Cometpaw stepped up so that the moonlit stone was at her paws. Turtlespot continued.

"Warriors of Starclan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her clan in accordance with your will."

"Touch your nose to the stone!" Rosepaw hissed to her, quiet enough for nobody else to hear. Cometpaw snorted. _Like I didn't know that! _Nevertheless, she listened to Rosepaw and touched her nose to the stone. It was like touching the moon, cold but refreshing. Blackness engulfed her, and she felt as if she were swirling through the sky.

(line break)

Opening her eyes, Cometpaw was amazed to see that she was in a large field. The grass was long, just like in Sunclan territory, but several cherry blossom trees, in full bloom, littered the area. The grass waved delicately in the breeze, and a light gale made her fur and whiskers flutter. Knowing that Starclan would come to meet with her eventually, she sat down patiently, alert for even the slightest sign that one of her clan's ancestors was approaching.

Faintly in the breeze, she caught a strain of a meow, so quiet it was barely distinguishable. Perking up her ears, Cometpaw focused on the whisper of voices, which gradually got louder as if it were moving closer. She was able to identify two voices, one was unmistakably a tom, and the other was a she-cat.

"You've ruined it all with your insane idea! We should have just told the medicine cats and be done with it!" the tom sounded angry, ready to tear the other cat to shreds.

"Just because it's not going exactly to plan doesn't mean it won't work." The she-cat's voice was even quieter that the tom's. "This is my battle more than anyone else's. I won't lose." The she-cat also said one last thing that Cometpaw didn't catch, and then, "Have faith."

The voices stayed silent for a moment, and at last Cometpaw saw the silhouette of a cat on the crest of the hill, a she-cat. It must have been the she-cat who was talking, for there was nobody left in sight or within earshot. Up close, Cometpaw could see that she had a pure black pelt and a pair of fiery amber eyes, sharp and piercing. With a jolt, Cometpaw realized that this cat was giving her the same kind of first impression that she had gotten from Rosepaw. _Are they related?_

Other than this, there was one more startling thing that she noticed about this she-cat. _She's fading…_ The she-cat's black fur was like a shadow of a cloud that covered the waving grass. Cometpaw could see through the she-cat's paws, right to the ground. Despite this, the she-cat's eyes were still as solid as ever. It made her all the more fearsome.

"So…" the black cat started, "enjoying your first visit to the Moon glade young Sunclan apprentice?" The she-cat sounded disdainful, as if she didn't care.

Cometpaw bristled. She didn't like this cat, despite obviously being a member of Starclan. It was just something about her that she didn't trust. "I have a name, why don't you use it? It's Cometpaw."

The she-cat bristled and growled. Cometpaw could have compared it to the war cry of the great leader of Lionclan, but she refused to back down. She didn't know what gave her the courage to do something so rude. It only made the she-cat even more furious. She didn't mention anything about it though. "Yes I know. Your name is Cometpaw." The she-cat sat down on her haunches, and glared at Cometpaw. "Listen Cometpaw, I don't have much time to chat with you, so I'll get straight to the point. There are two cats in the clans who I am concerned with. They both have great destinys. Starclan has watched these two since the day they were kitted."

At this point, the she-cat's eyes flashed dangerously, and she bared her fangs. "But there is an evil in each of their hearts, just waiting for the right moment to strike. It has already begun to take effect." The she-cat's shocking amber eyes locked with Cometpaw's green. Forest green eyes met fiery amber ones, and Cometpaw found herself unable to look away. "It will be tough and strenuous, perhaps impossible, but right now, you are the only one who can stop the evil that lies in these two cat's hearts. "

The black she-cat's words hung in the air for a moment, allowing Cometpaw to absorb them. _I'm the only one? _At long last, the black cat looked away into the distance. "I must go now, my time is up." She turned in order to begin trotting down the hill.

"Wait!" Cometpaw called. The she-cat turned.

"What?"

"What is your name?" The she-cat hesitated, as if unsure of her answer. When she did answer, it was in a low, mournful voice.

"Flicker. He never let me change it because of what I didn't know." And with that, the she-cat trotted down the hill, and Cometpaw began to swirl in the darkness once more.


	11. Chapter 10

**Oof. Sorry for the long wait! How long has it been, like a month!? I think so. I went to sleepaway camp for two weeks, and I've been busy with summer reading. It's strange, summer reading doesn't usually bother me, I can do it quickly, but now that I'm writing as well, I don't have much time for it. I still have like, four books to read, two of which I have to take extensive notes on. Sorry for this, but I may not have time to write until September. :( If I do have any spare time where I _can't _read, I will work on the next chapter. But until then...**

**I'm pretty proud of this chapter actually. It's almost 3,000 words not including the author's notes!**

Chapter 10

Cometpaw's green eyes snapped open, exposing them to the brilliant sunlight the hung within the clearing like a shroud. The leaves of the oak trees that swayed above her set small shadows near the edge of the Moon glade. Getting to her paws, Cometpaw glanced around her to see that most of the other medicine cats had already woke up from their dreams. The only one who hadn't woken up yet was Turtlespot, who was now stirring, his eyes opening to slits.

Rosepaw, who was quietly grooming herself beside Glowshine, shot Cometpaw a smug look. "Enjoy your dream little 'paw?"

Cometpaw glared at the brown and red tortoiseshell with contempt. "You're an apprentice as well!"

"But I'll have my full medicine cat name soon. You have a long way to go, this being your first visit to the Moon's glade." Curling her tail upward pompously, the green-eyed she-cat resumed her grooming.

Cometpaw twitched her tail with frustration. She would have liked to pounce and sink her claws into the arrogant Streamclan apprentice, but that would definitely not be allowed. She would be shaming all of Sunclan, as well as Pineheart herself. Instead, she contented herself with a name of her own. "I hope you enjoyed your dream as well fish-face." Rosepaw bared her fangs in a snarl, but before she could reply, Cometpaw bounded over toward Turtlespot, who was now fully awake.

Turtlespot greeted Cometpaw with a friendly flick of his tail, however, she noticed a shadow flit beneath his sky-blue eyes. _What did he dream about?_ she wondered. _Did Starclan give him the same information that I got? No… _she mentally scolded herself. _That other cat said they _should _have told the other medicine cats, which means that they haven't, or at least, haven't yet._

Putting a friendly look on her face, Cometpaw lifted her tail in greeting while the other medicine cats slowly started walking toward the exit of the Moon glade. Silently, Turtlespot followed. Cometpaw strayed behind him, wishing that they didn't have to leave so soon. The time she had in Starclan's sacred grounds went too quickly. _But I suppose, _she thought, _I'll be back next half-moon._

Once all the medicine cats were out of the Moon glade, they continued off separately in the direction of their respective clans. Glowshine turned her clover-green eyes to Turtlespot and Cometpaw. "See you at the gathering!" she beamed, before prancing off deeper into the wood. Cedarsong followed alongside Glowshine after giving a quick nod to Turtlespot. Rosepaw trailed behind them, not even giving a quick, hate-filled glance toward Cometpaw. _Rabbit-brain… _Cometpaw thought.

"Hurry up," Turtlespot scolded, his voice brisk. "We should get back to Sunclan as soon as possible. You never know what might happen in a single night." Turning back toward the wall of ferns and thistles, the brown tabby started trotting along the small, damp, pathway. All the while, he was swerving around holly branches that reached out, extending in order to get ahold of the cat's pelts.

"Why, has something ever happened to a cat while you were at the Moon glade?" Cometpaw asked, curious despite herself. _Perhaps a cat died…_

"No," Turtlespot grunted, his eyes focused on the path ahead. "Or at least not to me. It's just something that my mentor told me when ever I was lagging behind. Take it to heart though, as it's true, you never know."

"Who was your mentor?"

Turtlespot shot Cometpaw a quick glance. "Why do you want to know?" His voice was sharp as holly leaves that were covered in cold, hard, frost. Just as Cometpaw was about to answer, he shook his head. "It doesn't matter. My apologies. My mentor's name was Applesong. He was the medicine cat for a long time, and was eventually taken by greencough. The entire clan knew it was coming, however much we didn't want it to happen. He was very impatient. Even when he was sick, he insisted on treating all of the cats with greencough himself, saying it would be faster." At this point, Turtlespot gave a harsh, barking, laugh. "That was a lie within itself. Applesong merely didn't want me to get sick as well. I've had problems with sickness in the past, he probably didn't want me getting exposed to it."

"Why did you become a medicine cat then? Medicine cats have to deal with sickness all the time!"

"Yes, I am aware of that." Turtlespot took his eyes off the pathway for a moment and gazed steadily at Cometpaw with his blue eyes, all the while maintaining his brisk pace. "I did originally train as a warrior when I was a young apprentice. I remember the training sessions with my mentor, practice fights with my littermates, and my first rabbit…"

Turtlespot's voice trailed off, slowly fading into nothingness. Once again his eyes fell to the path. "In due time I was forced to become a medicine cat. That day, I was out hunting with my mentor and a few other cats. We eventually came face-to-face with a fox. Terrible things foxes; they ruthlessly fight to kill creatures they just happen to meet. This particular one gave a slash to my flank. It wasn't a deep wound, but it was painful. My warrior mentor, Firelight, told me to run back to camp to get help."

"Wait," Cometpaw interrupted. "Why were you sent back to camp when you were wounded?"

Turtlespot sighed. "To this day, I don't exactly know why Firelight sent me away. Perhaps he thought that the patrol couldn't spare able cats, and because I was injured I was the one that _could_ be spared. Or maybe he thought that I needed treatment. Either way, that decision may have saved my life. The wound bled more than it should have. Applesong had to keep reapplying cobwebs because the blood kept seeping through. I would have died of blood loss if I had stayed to finish the battle."

Turtlespot stayed silent for a moment, waiting for Cometpaw's response. When none was forthcoming, he continued again. "Shardstar thought it would be wise for me to become a medicine cat then. What point is it in having a warrior that would not survive his first battle?"

Cometpaw frowned. "Surely Shardstar was thinking of your well-being when he made you a medicine cat?"

The brown tabby medicine cat sighed, a deep sound seeping of sorrow at what could not be. "Yes, I know he was."

At long last the pair of medicine cats exited the forest of the Moon glade and made their way back to the bright fields Sunclan. The long grass was still, as no breeze blew at the moment, and the sun beat down ruthlessly, it's scorching rays so hot that it could have singed her whiskers. For once, Cometpaw was happy that she had short fur. She and Birchpaw had been born in the midst of leaf-bare, and although she didn't actually remember much, the unbearable cold stuck in her mind. Birchpaw would feel the same thing, as his fur is about the same length as hers.

Bouncing forward like a startled rabbit, Cometpaw took off in the direction of the Sunclan camp, then turned back towards Turtlespot and raced back to him again. She couldn't help it. _it's perfect out here today!_ The sky was a flawless shade of blue, not a cloud in sight, and the breeze was just beginning to pick up. Faintly, she could scent rabbit in the light gale.

Turtlespot cocked his head ever so slightly. "Why did you do that?"

"Well…" Cometpaw hesitated. "It's a beautiful day, and it just seemed… right…" she spoke slowly, unable to accurately describe why exactly she had dashed off.

Turtlespot continued to stare at Cometpaw with a slight look of amusement, but suddenly, a slight darkness enveloped them, as if the light that had glimmered in his eyes a moment before had gone out. "I understand." he grunted, his voice like the growling of a badger. Not a word passed between them as the pair continued across the sunny field.

0o0o0o0o0o

Cometpaw almost trudged into the Sunclan camp. It was only when she had finished her conversation with Turtlespot that she noticed the weariness that clung to her limbs from sleeping in the Moon glade. _For a place as pretty as that, the ground sure is hard…_

Turtlespot told her to rest up for a bit, while he goes out to look for herbs. "Aren't you tired?" she had asked.

"Not in the slightest." The light brown tabby fixed her with a hard stare. "You'll get more stamina as you age, but for now, rest and ease your fatigue away. We'll go herb collecting together later when I come back." With that, he padded out of the Sunclan camp with a flourish of his tail.

_Okay, _Cometpaw thought, _I guess I'm on my own now…_ Turning around, the tortoiseshell she-cat surveyed the clearing. It was mostly empty, with most of her clanmates either on a border or hunting patrol. However, Yellowheart was sitting alone in the cool shade of the area in front of Shardstar's den. At a loss for what to do, Cometpaw padded over to the almost-empty fresh-kill pile, and selected a slightly-smaller-than-usual sized rabbit. Whoever had caught it had done it skillfully, it was cleanly killed with small bite marks to it's neck. Settling down near the medicine den, Cometpaw began to take small, yet ravenous bites out of the fluffy creature.

It wasn't long before the hunting patrol arrived back, carrying enough prey to stock the fresh-kill pile until sunset. The patrol consisted of Vineclaw, Honeycloud, Bloomlight, and Birchpaw. Birchpaw was carrying a medium sized rabbit, it's black, beady eyes blank and staring. He placed the rabbit down with the utmost precision on top of the fresh-kill pile, and for a moment, he gazed at it fondly before trotting away into the shade near where Yellowheart was sitting.

Cometpaw gazed silently at Birchpaw for a moment. He must've caught that rabbit himself to be so proud of it. A few sunrises ago, Cometpaw had overheard another apprentice, Waterpaw, mention that Birchpaw wasn't doing too well with his training. Therefore, it was an even bigger accomplishment than one would think. Making her decision in a heartbeat, Cometpaw picked up her rabbit and padded over to Birchpaw, feeling immediate relieved when she walked into the cool shade.

"Hi Birchpaw," she mewed, "how was hunting?"

Her light brown brother seemed slightly taken aback at her decision to speak to him, but managed to answer in an even tone. "It was okay, I caught a rabbit after all. But still, it's just like any other day. How was your trip to the Moon glade?"

"Fine." she responded, unwilling to elaborate on her experience. The Moon glade was only for medicine cats. And leaders, once they get their nine lives.

"Good," Birchpaw purred, sounding pleased. However, Cometpaw could detect a weariness deep underneath the sound, though at what, she couldn't tell. "Did you meet the other medicine cats? What were they like?"

Cometpaw gave a small snort, remembering her first thoughts about the other medicine cats. Nevertheless, she answered the question. "The Shadeclan medicine cat is called Cedarsong. He's a tan tabby. And the Streamclan one is Glowshine, a white she-cat. Her apprentice is Rosepaw." Cometpaw paused for a moment before continuing. "Cedarsong looks about as old as an elder, and Glowshine seems _really_ young. When I first saw Glowshine and Rosepaw, I thought Glowshine was the apprentice." She added sheepishly.

Birchpaw, who had been listening intently to Cometpaw as she rambled on, suddenly started purring, a winding, rolling, sound that seemed to reverberate through the air. "Well, you didn't tell them that, right?" he teased.

Cometpaw bristled ever-so-slightly. "Of course not!"

"I know, I know," he sighed, a teasing note still clinging to his voice. When Cometpaw didn't continue, he asked, "Did you see Pineheart?"

Cometpaw froze. No, she hadn't. That was what she was hoping for when she had first entered the Moon glade, but all her thoughts of meeting Pineheart had vanished when her nose first touched the stone. Instead of Pineheart, she had met up with an old, fading she-cat named Flicker, and had heard the voice of an unnamed tom. No Pineheart. _But I can't tell Birchpaw that! _she thought, ideas rapidly flying through her mind, one after the other. Without thinking about it, she made a decision. "Yes," Cometpaw lied, "I did see her, she wanted to congratulate me on becoming an apprentice. After all, that day only comes around once in your life."

Birchpaw looked at her skeptically, his green eyes glimmering with an emotion she could not identify. "Good," he mewed, his voice warm despite the previous look of doubt.

"So, did Bloomlight teach you any battle moves yet?" Cometpaw asked, deciding to ignore the odd look in Birchpaw's eyes.

"A few. Would you like to see them?"

"Sure!" Cometpaw replied.

Slowly getting to his paws, Birchpaw padded a little farther into the center of the clearing and got into a fighting position. Dodging a blow from an invisible enemy, he crouched down and rocketed under said enemy, making a biting motion on where it's tail would be.

It would definitely be a useful move in battle, and a Sunclan cat would be able to pull it off with precision because of their speed. However, if the enemy warrior dropped down on top of the Sunclan cat, they would be in trouble. If Birchpaw wanted to use that attack in battle, he would have to make sure he was well out from under the opposing warrior, unlike now, where he hadn't moved a mouse tail from the spot. Letting out an amused purr, Cometpaw padded over to Birchpaw. "You should get out from that invisible warrior," she mewed, "he might squash you when he realizes you are there."

"Oh," Birchpaw mewed. He gave himself a couple of embarrassed licks. "Yeah, Bloomlight told me to remember that. Oops."

"That's okay. Hey, can I try? Medicine cats need battle training too."

Cometpaw continued practicing battle moves with Birchpaw as the sun started lowering in the sky. Despite herself, she enjoyed spending time with her brother even if it was only while practicing moves. In the end, they had moved around so much they they were both laying in the shade, nearly gasping for breath. Turtlespot, who had come back to find Cometpaw like that, had scolded her for tiring herself out instead of resting as he had told her to do. Cometpaw found that she didn't care much. If felt good to be by Birchpaw's side again after being gone for so long. Nevertheless, she had to listen to Turtlespot, he was her mentor after all. Saying her goodbyes to Birchpaw, she followed Turtlespot to the medicine den, as they had to sort herbs. On their way there they were stopped by Yellowheart, who had left her spot in the shade to speak to Vineclaw once he had gotten back from hunting.

"Turtlespot, can I speak with you for a moment?" Her voice had a joyous ring to it, and her amber eyes sparkled with uncontained exhilaration.

"Yes, can you come into my den though? Cometpaw has to start sorting herbs."

"Oh, okay." she said, her eyes still sparkling.

Cometpaw entered the den first. She got a glance at what she would be sorting, the herbs that Turtlespot has collected earlier today. At the moment, she could identify marigold, poppy seeds, and thyme. Simple herbs, it wouldn't be hard to sort. Not wasting a moment, she got to work, wishing that she could spend a bit more time with Birchpaw. While she was working, she overheard Turtlespot and Yellowheart talking.

"So what do you want to tell me Yellowheart? I could probably guess, but I want to hear it from you." That was Turtlespot, speaking in his usual brisk voice.

"Well, I expect that most of the she-cats in the camp know already. I just told Vineclaw."

"So he's the father then?"

"Yes, I'm expecting kits."

Cometpaw's heart soared. Sunclan currently has no queens in the nursery, and new kits means that she and Birchpaw wouldn't be the youngest cats in Sunclan anymore.

Turtlespot continued. "That's excellent! I'm sure your kits will make wonderful additions to Sunclan!"

"I'm sure they will." Yellowheart replied before padding away.

_New kits…_ Cometpaw thought, the simple task of sorting herbs allowing her mind to wander. _New kits…Sunclan will surely become stronger when they are born. New kits means new warriors. _Purring, she quickly finished sorting the last few leaves of marigold and went out to find Turtlespot, who told her that they were going to gather more herbs once she was done. Not once did Flicker's warning cross her mind.


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay, I found some time to write! I hope you like this chapter! **

Chapter 11

Birdsong sounded through the forest clearer than a thin sheet of ice on a fresh mountain spring. A light dew sprinkled the few blades of grass that sprouted from the fresh soil of the deep wood. The sun was still low to the ground, so it's amber rays burned like fire through the damp-with-dew forest. _Today's the perfect day to start training._ Forestkit thought, sitting outside the nursery along with Originkit, who was staring intently at Fernstar's den with a look of anticipation spread out on his face. Both of them were waiting, though not in the most patient way, for Fernstar to emerge from there are give them their apprentice names.

In the past two moons, both Foxpaw and Stonepaw, brother and sister, had gotten their warrior names, Foxfur and Stonepelt. Though Forestkit didn't show it, he personally scoffed at the sibling's all-too-common names. _They show absolutely nothing about their actual character, nor their skills,_ he often thought. _Fernstar couldn't have possibly been any more creative! _

Still bored with all the waiting that had already been done, Forestkit prodded Originkit with a large, gray-colored, paw. "Who do you want your mentor to be?" he questioned, still poking the black and white kit that was his brother.

Originkit's eager look was replaced by one of concentration, though he didn't take his eyes off of the leader's den in which Featherclaw had just disappeared into. "I'm not sure," he replied, "I don't really want any specific cat, nor do I not want a specific one. I don't really mind who it is, as long as they can give me a good education."

"Mmmph…" Was all Forestkit said in reply. Originkit strictly didn't like to take sides in anything, so he had expected as much. Sometimes it could get kind of annoying, especially when Originkit would take the most undesirable position in the "Let's be Warriors" game. That was why Forestkit hadn't played that game since he was three moons old, he would always be in some kind of opposition to Originkit. It would always be either "Shadeclan verses Streamclan" or "Shadeclan verses Sunclan". Once, it had even been "Shadeclan verses pack of bloodthirsty rouges". Nevertheless, Forestkit enjoyed being with his brother, and he knew he would stay loyal to him for the rest of this life.

"Who do you want your mentor to be?" Originkit asked, now gazing curiously at Forestkit.

Forestkit didn't hesitate to answer, he knew his choice already. "Brownleaf of course!" he responded, "He is much more than his name signifies to be, I heard Floodswirl say to Flypaw that he would have been the deputy if Fernstar hadn't chosen her half-brother."

Originkit cocked his head to the right. "So Brownleaf was second choice then. Surely Fernstar chose Featherclaw because she thought it would be better for the clan, not because he is her kin?"

"It didn't sound like that when Floodswirl told Flypaw," Forestkit exclaimed, "But you're probably right," He sighed, "Perhaps I heard wrong."

Originkit curled his tail upward in amusement. "I have no doubt of your hearing. I just don't want to automatically assume that Floodswirl is correct. All warriors have their opinions, and we don't have to believe one, even if it is our father's."

Forestkit blinked, confused by Originkit's words. _He's giving advice like an elder would. _He thought. He was about to reply when he heard the familiar call resonating from the Oakbranch, from which Fernstar was perched , looking as regal as ever. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Oakbranch for a clan meeting!" Forestkit's attention was quickly turned toward the Shadeclan leader, only catching Featherclaw slinking off to the side of the clearing out of a corner of his eye.

Originkit swung his head around, his bright blue eyes landing on Deerbounce, who had dashed over almost as soon as the call had ended. "Don't groom us again!" he whined, "We didn't move from this spot after you last did it!"

"Too bad," Deerbounce replied, not even trying to hide the amusement in her mew. She quietly began to lick Originkit's ears as the cats that were resting in the warriors den filed into the clearing. Cedarsong padded out into the open, his green eyes dull from old age, and the remaining apprentices, Ivypaw and Flypaw, finished up their fresh-kill and gazed up toward Fernstar. Flypaw's eyes were especially bright. _He can't wait to not be the youngest apprentice anymore._ Forestkit guessed.

Fernstar paused for a moment, surveying the clearing, before she started speaking. "Warriors of Shadeclan," she announced, "The time has come to perform one of the most important ceremonies in clan life, the making of new apprentices!" The clan cheered loudly enough to scare off all the prey in the area. Forestkit flicked his ear in annoyance, hitting Deerbounce in the eye. She had just bended down to begin licking his head to preparation for the ceremony, but the flick in her face didn't faze her. Ignoring his mother, Forestkit turned his attention back to Fernstar, who had begun speaking again.

"We all know of Forestkit's little _dispensation_ two moons ago she began," she began, highlighting the word 'dispensation'. Forestkit's ears started to burn, but he dismissed the feeling of embarrassment. _It's over and done now_, he thought. _And besides, I did get some information about Streamclan, so it wasn't without profit._ Surprisingly, Forestkit felt a flash of satisfaction, but it vanished a moment later. However, before he could wonder about it, Fernstar continued speaking.

"Because of that, and because of Originkit covering it up, I have thought long and hard about which mentors these two should receive. Originkit, come forward."

Originkit padded over to the center of the clearing, his head bowed slightly and his eyes wary. He was obviously remembering how he had kept the secret. _But there was no secret to keep._ Forestkit reminded himself.

"Originkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you become an apprentice. From this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Originpaw. Gladeheart, it is time for you to have an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Featherclaw, and have shown your ability to think clearly in any situation quite often. Though Originpaw will be your first apprentice, I have no doubt that you will be able to pass on all of these traits to him."

_Gladeheart! Why did Fernstar give Originpaw him?_ Forestkit wondered, his eyes narrowing. Gladeheart was, to say it simply, almost exactly like Originpaw. At least, in terms of personality. _How could Gladeheart pass on any of those traits? _

Despite Forestkit's brooding, Originpaw trotted up to Gladeheart, who had approached, looking faintly surprised at receiving an apprentice. Reaching down, he allowed Originpaw to touch noses with him, and the pair stepped back to clear the center of the camp. Originpaw flashed Forestkit a grin, he was obviously happy with his mentor. _But he deserves better…_

Fernstar continued. "Forestkit, step forward." He did, but not without giving Originpaw a meaningful glance. "Forestkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become an apprentice. From this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Forestpaw."

Fernstar's green gaze swept over the clearing, her eyes steadily looking over each cat before returning to Forestpaw. "Featherclaw, you will mentor Forestpaw. You have shown courage and perseverance in battle, as well as an overwhelming appreciation for what is means to be part of a clan. I hope you will pass on these traits to Forestpaw."

_Featherclaw!_ Forestpaw was stunned. He had gotten the deputy! Usually, neither deputies nor leaders received apprentices due to them having other duties to worry about. _So, _Forestpaw thought, _that must mean that either Featherclaw asked for me, or Fernstar thinks that I need extra attention, and decided that giving me to the deputy would be the best way to keep track of me._

_Or, _a voice added, _she felt that you showed potential, and wants to make sure you have the absolute best training possible._

_Well, I suppose that could also be true,_ Forestpaw grumbled, reaching upward to touch noses with Featherclaw, who had padded over towards the brown and gray apprentice when his name had been called.

"Originpaw! Forestpaw! Originpaw! Forestpaw!"

Forestpaw began to feel his fur fluff out with pride. His mentor was the deputy! What could show more promise than that? The clan would expect great things from him. _And I won't let them down, _he thought, _I'll be the most powerful warrior in Shadeclan! _Turning, he set his gaze onto his newly-appointed mentor, who, when he caught his eye, motioned with his tail to follow.

As the clan was beginning to disperse, Forestpaw walked alongside Featherclaw, purposely making his steps even with each other in order to appear more dignified. Padding confidently, the deputy led him out of the camp and into the wood.

"Where are we going?" Forestpaw asked.

"We're not going anywhere, we're already here." Featherclaw replied, stopping in front of a young oak tree, it's leaves already beginning to turn orange.

Forestpaw sniffed the air a few times. There wasn't a nearby scent of prey anywhere. "So, what's here?"

"Look down." Featherclaw suggested. Forestpaw did. There was a huge clump of moss growing right at his paws.

"This is what you are doing." Featherclaw commanded. "You will bring new moss for the elders and the nursery, as Flypaw and Ivypaw deserve a break for once. Then you will take some more moss to Cedarsong, his stock needs replenishing. After that, you can ask him if he needs any help. There is still no medicine cat apprentice, and all the warriors and apprentices need to help out." With that, Featherclaw stalked away, not even glancing back towards the young apprentice.

Forestpaw glared at where Featherclaw had vanished among the trees. _This is my first apprentice task?_ He thought savagely, sinking his claws into the dirt underpaw. _I don't get to hunt. I don't get to fight. I don't even get to see the territory. I get to carry moss around._ Still grumbling, Forestpaw set to work. It wouldn't do any good to protest after all. _But I'll show them. _He thought. _I'll take anything they throw at me. I _will _be the best warrior ever!_

But for now, that goal will have to wait.


End file.
